Después de la Tormenta
by Kmiya
Summary: No importa que tan fuerte, cruel y dura pueda ser una Tormenta, siempre existirá calma después de ella. [¡Reto de CoCo!]


**Advertencias:** Algo fluffy el asunto xD ¿Spoiler del final? xD

**Nota:** Contestando al Reto que me impuso mi **Co-Co**. ¡¡Porque ambas amamos esta película!!

**Caracteristicas del reto:** Jack, Sally, la colina espiraralada (o así le dice ella xD) y una calabaza.

**Dedicatoria: **¿Pues a quién más?. ¡A **Co-Co**!

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Después de la Tormenta**

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Caminaba con paso tranquilo, admirando lo oscuro de aquella noche, viendo como los espíritus flotaban de un lado a otro, tarareando la canción típica de esas fechas, pegajosa como para olvidarla tan rápido, los vampiros bailando con las brujas, todos felices de haber tenido otra época estupenda. Aquello solo le hace sonreír con verdadera alegría.

Sus pequeños y delicados pies la llevan fuera de la ciudad, pasa del cementerio y llega al campo de calabazas. La colina parece sentirla, pues se desenrosca solo para que ella pueda subir hasta lo más alto y así lo hace. Al llegar a aquella zona sus ojos se pierden en el cielo, admirando la redonda y amarilla Luna que hay en el mismo.

_"Si hubiera nieve"_, pensó la joven, "_sería idéntico a ese día, solo que sin el sufrimiento y la preocupación de horas antes" _

Pero era un día muy distinto a aquel de hace tres años y sabía, con todo su ser, que eso no se volvería a repetir.

Detuvo sus pasos, decidiendo quedarse en aquel lugar para poder admirar con más calma el campo que había debajo, una suave risa escapando de sus labios al ver al pequeño perro espectral jugaba con un pequeño a unos cuantos metros.

-Después de la tormenta viene la calma... –murmuró para si, sintiendo como la brisa acariciaba sus rojizos cabellos-, pero la tormenta puede volver a surgir... –sus palabras mostraban algo de temor, aquel que se había albergado en su alma cuando creyó perderlo.

-Pero la calma también regresará si eso sucede –una voz varonil se escuchó detrás de ella, mientras que unas manos esqueléticas rodearon su talle y la atrajeron hacía un pecho que conocía muy bien, sorprendiéndola en un momento.

Ella alzó la vista, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa a aquel ser, pero también una pequeña mirada de reproche.

-No deberías asustarme.

Él solo rió, estrechándola aún más.

-Es inevitable, soy experto en eso ¿recuerdas? Esta en mi _sangre_.

Ella solo niega con un gesto de su cabeza, dándose la vuelta aún entre sus brazos, para poder quedar cara a cara, correspondiendo el abrazo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Este año ha sido la mejor celebración de todas, en la ciudad aún siguen festejando pero no te vi, así que supuse que estarías en este lugar.

La bella mujer sonríe, haciendo que las costuras de sus labios se curvearan también, se para de puntitas para poder alcanzarlo y así besarlo, siendo correspondida en el acto.

Es un beso corto, pero tierno, logrando que él también sonriera, aunque en su mirada se notaba un poco de confusión.

-¿Y eso por qué es?

-Tu recompensa del gran trabajo de este año. –Jack al escuchar eso suelta una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Solo eso? –pregunta con tono pícaro, haciendo que la muñeca de trapo se sonrojara, pero aún así sonriera.

-El resto de la recompensa será mejor dártela en casa.

Jack volvió a reír, encantado por la vergüenza que dominó en ese instante a su hermosa esposa, pero antes de que Sally pudiera reprocharle algo, una pequeña calabaza, con manos y piernas esqueléticas se acercó a ellos, con el fiel Zero siempre detrás de él.

-¡Buuu! –gritó la calabaza, alzando las manos y caminando alrededor de los dos adultos, haciéndolos reír encantados.

-¡Buen susto! Aunque para superarme te falta mucho –habló de manera orgullosa el Esqueleto mayor, tomando entre sus brazos a la calabaza, de donde se pudo escuchar una risa infantil.

-Jacky... te dije que no usaras las calabazas de disfraz, la Señora Zombi se volverá a molestar –con aire maternal, Sally quito la esfera naranja del niño, dejando ver a un pequeño esqueleto, completamente idéntico al que lo tenía en brazos, el cual hizo un leve puchero.

-Pero gustarme calabazas...

-Es de suponer, más con el padre que tienes.

-¿Y esa alusión es por algo en particular? –preguntó enarcando una ceja, aunque con tono divertido, el Rey Calabaza.

-Por algo será ¿no? –fue lo único que dijo la muñeca de trapo, mientras tomaba a su hijo entre sus brazos-. Jacky, si te portas bien la próxima semana te llevaré con la tía Emily ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Tía Emi!. ¡Tía Emi! –canturreó contento el niño, abrazándose a su madre, mientras que Zero giraba a su alrededor, ladrando también contento por la idea.

Sally sonrió ante tal ternura, decidiendo regresar a casa en aquel momento.

Jack se quedó unos pasos detrás de ellos, observando a los que ahora eran su familia. Su mirada viajo hacía el cementerio y más allá, a donde comenzaba el bosque. Sabía que lo que había pasado hace tres años pudo haber sido el final para Halloween Town e, incluso, para la Aldea Navideña... pero, a decir verdad, estaba agradecido de que todo eso hubiera sucedido, sino fuera así nunca se habría dado cuenta de la gran mujer que siempre estuvo ahí para él.

Miró hacía la entrada de la ciudad, donde Sally le hablaba y su pequeño hijo movía las manos para que le hiciera caso. El esqueleto sonrió, caminando para poder alcanzarlos.

Tal vez siempre existiría una Tormenta que amenazara su felicidad, pero de algo estaba segura, no importando que tan fuerte fuera, siempre venía la calma después de ella.

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

**Fin de la historia. **

**Palabras: **863.

¡Me gusto! Aunque ando nerviosa, es la primera vez que escribo de este fandom y se me hace muy sagrado xD espero no haberlo arruinado TTU


End file.
